The present invention relates to a machine by means of which stoned olives are stuffed automatically with a meat paste.
The operation of stuffing olives with meat paste is accomplished currently utilizing automatic machines equipped with mechanical type manipulators piloted by electronic control circuits.
Conventional automatic olive-stuffing machines are all typified by a notably complicated construction, resulting disadvantageously in high capital outlay and running costs. Moreover, given the complexity of the mechanical section and the problems posed by its interface with the electronic section, which is no less complex, the dependability of the machine when in operation tends to be low, as also does the quality of the end product.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulties encountered in stuffing stoned olives automatically with meat paste, by providing a machine totally dissimilar from the conventional pattern mentioned above, which is able to produce an end product of quality comparable to that of the equivalent hand-made article.